Super Junior UnekUnek's
by miMItangs
Summary: bagaimana ketika 15 namja member SuJu mendapatkan uneg-uneg dari fans beratnya? apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh ke-15 namja itu? CHECK this out...
1. Prolouge

**Super Junior Unek-Unek's**

**Cast : All Members Sj (13+2 = 15)**

**Genre : Parody, Humor *keduanyagagal***

**Warn : OOC, ancur, YAOI, Ide cerita Pasaran, lebay, ngawur, tidak ada bakat di EYD, NO FLAME, NO BASHING**

**(A/N) : Mungkin sudah banyak beredar ff macam ini, namun sumpah demi apapun termaksut demi suami Author a.k.a Zhoumi *plak*, Author sama sekali TIDAK berniat menjiplak ataupun mengcopy ff orang lain. Author nulis ff ini karena sering liat kegalauan chingu di twitter, facebook, myspace akan keinginan mereka untuk mengobrol dengan 15 oppadheul kelewat tampan itu! Jadi Author tegaskan sekali lagi, kalo yang gaksuka dan sudah siap menCACIMAKI Author, mending urungi niatnya dan langsung keluar dari ff ini. Terimakasih ..^.^..**

**Desclaimer : Semua member SJ mutlak hanya punya tuhan, Sment, dan keluarga. Namun jika suatu hari salah satu mereka menikah dengan Author sarap bin adorable ini, itu adalah mutlak takdir yang tak dapat di ganggu gugat!**

**(Oh tuhan desclaimer macam apa ini, mianhe chingu ╯.╰ )**

**Oke kita mulai saja cerita aneh bin ajaib ini**

Di suatu pagi yang suaaaangat cerah di kota seoul, terdengar suara yang amat sangat teramat gaduh dari sebuah dorm boyband terkenal seantero raya *prokprokprok* siapa lagi kalo bukan SUPER JUNIOR. Namun sayang, suasana suangat cerah itupun mulai berubah gelap dengan petir tersambar-sambar saat seorang titisan setan alias evil maknae SJ itu membuat kegaduhan yang membangunkan ratu iblis sesungguhnya

"Kyuhhhhh cepetan! Udah gatahan ini gue mau keluar, aaaaaah cepet Kyuh cepet" teriak namja yang berwajah agak miripmonyet tapi tampan

"Ah tunggu hyung, gue lagi diujung nih. Aaaaaah uuuuuuhhhh" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kyuh dari dalam

"Ah lo mah, aaaahhh jebal kyuuuuh. Ppalli, gak gak gak kuatt gak gak gak kuat Kyuhhhh" jawab Eunhyuk sambil nari sevenicons

"Ah pindah aja sono hyung dikamar Heechul hyung aja kalo engga kamarnya Wookie sana husssshh. Lo hyung udah tau kebelet masih aja ngedance. Babo!"usir Kyuhyun ga sopan

"Kyuh cepet aaaaaaaaaahhhh"

"Ahhh andwe! Ini lagi asik hyung, ukhhhhh"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, keributan mereka mambangunkan sang ratu kegelapan. Muncullah ratu kegelapan yang biasa dipanggil Heechul dengan masker pink susu yang menutupi wajah putihnya. Ditatapnya tajam sumber suara yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya. Namja berambut blonde bob itu tak tau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya yang sangat akut. Donghae, Yesung dan Henry pun hanya dapat menatap horor Heechul yang menghampiri Eunhyuk. Sesekali Donghae berkomat-kamit membaca mantra yang katanya dapet dari dukun untuk menyelamatkan couple kesayangannya itu.

Heechul yang sudah tepat berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk pun kini menyenggol tangan namja blonde itu, namun naas tangan Heechul yang menyenggol Eunhyuk pun malah dihempaskannya kasar membuat siempunya tangan bener-bener murka

_(AU: hahaha sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia sob! | EU: anjir nih ngapa gue yang harus menderita? Kenapa bukan setan itu aja *tunjukKyuhyun* | KY: namja tampan kaya gue gapantes menderita! | AU & EU: sweatdrop dengan tak elit)_

"EKHEMmmmm" suara ratu kegelapan pun terdengar. Eunhyuk pun menelan ludah dengan teramat sangat berat saat mengenali suara itu, dan ia pun menoleh dengan sangat amat terpaksa

"E..eh ada Heenim hyung, wa..eyo hyung?" Sapa Eunhyuk sok tenang yang membuat Heechul mengeluarkan evil smirk sesungguhnya

_(KY: eh maksutnya apa noh 'Evil Smirk sesungguhnya'? | AU: maksutnya noh ga sama kaya Kyuh oppa yang jejadian | KY: *pinjemMartialArtsMinnieHyung* *udahdapet* *bersiaplemparAuthor*| AU: kaborrrr *gandengZhoumi-ge*)_

"Lo tau gak apa kesalahan lo pagi ini? Kalo tau cepat katakan sebelum gue jadiin lo sarapan pagi heebum!" geretak Heechul yang membuat Eunhyuk dagdigdugsuer sambil nelen ludah dan membuat Donghae makin gencar komat-kamit gak jelas

CEKLEK! Pintu dorm itupun terbuka dan memunculkan seorang yeoja adorable bin sarap alias Author dengan kabut putih berseliweran *korbanFTV* disekitar Author. Kedatangan Author pun sukses membuat semua oppadheul cengo dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk kabur dan meluk Author penuh cinta *disateJewels*

"Eh siapa lo? Main peluk-peluk Hyukkie aja!" Itulah sapaan hangat -penuhmakian- dari Donghae untuk Author sambil menarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari Author

"Ye bukan gue yang meluk tau! Dan harusnya Hae oppa makasih sama gue karena kedatangan gue yang teramat sangat menghebohkan ini dapat menyelamatkan Hyuk oppa dari malaikat pencabut nyawa itu *manyuninbibirkeHeechul*" bela Author yang langsung dilempar heebum oleh Heechul namun naas heebum mengenai Hanggeng yang entah sejak kapan nongol diruang tengah (poor Hanggeng!)

"Kyaaa! Mian hannie, aku tak sengaja melempar heebum. Salahkan yeoja sarap yang mengaku sebagai Author sarap nan adorable itu jangan marah padaku ya Hannie?" Ucap Heechul semanis mungkin yang membuat Hanggeng tersenyum namun membuat oppadheul plus Author bergubrak ria secara tak elit

Oke kita abaikan HanChull moment, kita kembali ke inti FF ini walaupun gaakan pernah jelas (poor Author!)

"Eoh, jadi lo mau ngapain ke sini? Mau minta sumbangan apa mau minta raskin?" Tanya Yesung kejam Author pundung dipojokan

"Ah yeppa, kejem amat nanyanya -_-. Gue dikasih projec nih ama om SooMan, tadi dia nge bm gue mana ngeping mulu ampe bb gue meledak" curhat Author sambil nyerahin bb yang udah gosong namun tetep idup _(jangan tanya kok bisa yak? Author aja bingung, wkwk)_ yang langsung dibalas pandangan _**gue-gak-tanya-tuh-tor**_ dari si mochi perebut Zhoumi-ge itu *plak*

"Eh projec apaan thor? Kok si SooMan itu gak ngetwitt gue soal projec begituan" tanya Sungmin yang langsung digeplak oleh Donghae "ADAW! songong lo Hae! Ngapa malah geplak gue eh?" timpal Sungmin ga nyante "Hyung abisnya babo bener! Lo kan kagak punya twitter, ngapa malah bawa-bawa twitter?" sungut Donghae sedangkan Sungmin malah cengar cengir gajelas ***SungminKorbanSalahgaul* #PrayForSungmin**

"Ohh yaudah tunggu Lite-ge datang aja, biar Lite-ge yang akan memutuskannya. Oh ya, Author nama lo siapa?" Tanya saingan Author a.k.a Henrymochi *dikejarStrings*

"Mau tau aja sih lo bukan urusan lo!" Jawab Author gak nyante yang dibalas Henry dengan tatapan gataudiri-amat-lo-udah-gue-baikin-juga

Dengan ijin Author sarap bin adorable ini, muncullah Teuki oppa, Zhoumi-ge, dan Siwon membawa kantung belanjaan yang amat banyak

_(SI: eh thor, kok yang lo pake embel-embel 'oppa / ge' cuma Teuki hyung sama Mimi-ge doang? Gue yang tampan, kaya, rajin beribah gini kok kagak? | AU: soalnya Teuki oppa itu suami sirih Author, dan Zhoumi-ge itu suami sah Author | KG + HR: bunuh Author kamspay ituyuk! |AU: kabur geret Teuki oppa dan Zhoumi-ge ekekekek^^)_ **Oke kita kembali ke jalan yang benar -_-**

"Eh ada apa ini? Lo siapa? Kok gue gak kenal?" Tanya suami sirih Author sambil masang wajah ganteng abis *dipanggangAngles*

"Oh ini, aku dikasih projec sama om sooman oppa. Dan semuanya menunggu keputusan darimu" ucap Author semanis mungkin

"Tuh liat si Author sarap bin adorable itu, sok manis banget sama Teuki hyung" "Ho'oh, tinggal tunggu aja nih Mimi yang kena bentar lagi" "ANDWE! Gak gak gak boleh! Mimi-ge cuma punya gue! Bukan punya Author sarap bin adorable itu" Donghae, Sungmin dan Henry pun sibuk ngomongin Author

"Ekhem, gue denger loh oppadheul. Eh udah ah langsung aja deh biar ga ngulur waktu" ucap Author memulai misi nistanya

"Yaudah sekarang katakan, sebenernya om sooman nyuruh projec apa sama lo? Inget ya kalo yang aneh-aneh gue kagak mau ikut!" Ancem Kyuhyun epil itu

"Idih kagak ada yang ngarepin lo ikut tuh, yang paling utama ada Teuki oppa dan Mimi-ge doang. Lo ga ikut? Gamasalah yawh buat gue" Author mulai sadis ***Kyuhyunpundungdipojokan***

"Yaudah cepet katakan sebenernya projec apaan!" Tanya Yesung ga nyante

"Iya iya iya gue jelasin sama oppadheul, ehem ehem jadi tuh ya kata om sooman perkembangan ELF di indonesia tuh melonjak abis! Banyak isi twitter, facebook, myspace, ELF indonesia yang pengen banget bisa berhubungan sama lo lo pade. Nah jadi gue selaku Author sarap bin adorable mau ngadain semacam interpiew bareng oppadheul untuk nyampein unek-unek mereka"

"Waaaaaaah Authornya mulia banget, Yesungie hyung aku terharu" ucap Wookie yang entah sejak kapan nimbrung "Sini sini hyung peyuk *peyukWookie*" ucap Yesung kegirangan

"Ternyata Author sarap ini punya hati mulia jugaya ganyangka gue" ucap Sungmin watados yang langsung Author deathglare namun ga ngepek (poorAuthor!)

"Minnie hyung betul banget! Gue kira Author sarap ini mau ngerjain kita eh taunya punya hati mulia banget *peyukAuthor*"

"Astagfir..jangan peluk hyuk jangan jangan nodai aku *plak* jangan nanti malam saja peluknya" astagfir kenapa Author jadi pervert gini -_-"

"Gue cincang jadi 200 bagian kalo lo berani dipeluk Hyukkie -lagi-!" Ancam Donghae yang bikin Author sweatdrop level paling atas

"Ide yang bagus thor! Tapi mau kapan dimana jamberapa dan durasi berapa lama itu interfiew nya? Dan siapa orang yang pertama di interfiew?" Tanya Siwon panjang lebar gapake tinggi

"Hem ya tergantung seberapa banyak twitt yang masuk ke akun gue won, besok di sini aja nanti gue bayar penontonnya deh, dan soal siapa orang pertama yang di interfiew itu nanti kita hompimpa gimana? Tapi panggil oppadheul yang lainnya dulu gih sana"

"SETUJU!" "Okee!"

•

•

•

Akhirnya dengan ijin Tuhan YME dan ijin Author -lagi-, semua oppadheul yang kelewat tampan itu udah berkumpul mengelilingi Author yang berada di tengah-tengah antara mereka *AuthorMimisan(⌣́_⌣̀)*. Dan tanpa basa-basi Teuki oppa pun memulai diskusi hompimpa(?) untuk menentukan siapa orang pertama yang akan di interfiew langsung oleh Author sarap bin adorable ini

"HOMPIMPA alaium gambreng!" Seru oppadheul kompak kaya bocah, Author makin Mimisan

"Yaaaah bukan gue" teriak Heechul, Ryewook, Yesung, Eunhyuk kompak

"Ahh kenapa harus dia sih!" Sekarang Donghae yang ngedumel

"Oke bukan takdir gue menjadi yang pertama" Siwon dan Kibum ikut berkomentar

"Biasa saja emang ga minat" ucapan sangat amat menyakitkan hati Author yang diucapkan oleh suami sah plus suami sirih Author (read: Zhoumi plus Leeteuk) *plakplok* ***dirajamAngel•dipanggangHoneys* (╥****﹏****)**

"Mungkin gue nanti jadi orang keduanya, sabar ajadeh" ucap Henry nyantai

"Gapapa bukan gue yang pertama, tapi bagi Jung Nari gue adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir! *hugkissNari*" Ucap shindong ngawur dari jalannya

"Gapapa bukan gue yang pertama, tapi bagi Sungmin hyung gue adalah satu-satunya *toeltoelSungminhyung* itulah ungkapan sang titisan setan a.k.a Kyuhyun yang Author yakin nyontek omongan shindong "Amit! Gausah kepedean lo Kyuh!" Itulah respon Sungmin yang ngebuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop

"Ngapa harus china oleng itu duluan coba yang pertama kali, kenapa bukan Kangin manusia tertampan seantero korea ini" -_- **#nocomentAuthor**

"Hehe emang tuhan baik sama hambanya yang baik, huaaaaa akhirnya gue jadi yang pertama. Xie-xie Author sarap bin adorable *peyukAuthor*" saat Author sudah siap menerima pelukan dari Hanggeng tiba-tiba malaikat pencabut nyawa itu menggagalkan acara pelukan Author *HeenimKamspay*

Akhirnya Author sarap bin adorable ini benar-benar pundung di pojokan saat malaikat pencabut nyawa itu mendeathglare Author ini dengan level yang teramat sangat tinggi. Yak inilah nasip Author selama berada dalam lingkaran setan namja kelewat tampan itu

"Yaudah siap-siap ya Hanggeng-ge buat besok. Dan semua oppadheul Author sarap bin adorable ini pulang dulu ya ke alamnyaa, baybay oppadheul kelewat tampan *kissOppadheulsatusatu*"

Cling! Author sarap bin adorable itupun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Semua namja kelewat tampan itu hanya membatu, menatap horor kepergian Author yang agak rada-rada

_(RE: agak? Bukannya emang udah rada-rada ya thor? | AU: anjaw gue dibilang udah rada-rada, gajadi bikin ini ff dah *meweknyariZhoumi*)_

"Author sarap bin aneh lebih tepatnya, bukan Author sarap bin adorable" ya itulah komentar yang ada dibenak oppadheul sekalian yang mulai beranjak kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka yang sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan Author sarap bin adorable ini

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Mau nyampein unek-unek buat oppadheul kelewat tampan diatas *tunjuk-tunjukOppadheul* ? Kalo mau ayoooo kirimin nanti pasti Author sarap bin adorable ini sampein. Tapi buat chap depan khusus buat Tan Hanggeng-ge ya chingu, dan Author janji chap selanjutnya ikutin permintaan terbanyak dari para chingu sekalian jadi tulis unek-uneknya + siapa oppadheul yang chingu mau buat di interpiew di chap ke 3 (`▽´)**

**Yang mau nyampein unek-uneknya bisa lewat review oke chingu?**

**And note : AUTHOR menerima segala bentuk unek-unek mau itu pertanyaan yang ngawur ataupun pertanyaan yang bener, tapi mianhe jeongmal mianhe Author GAK menerima BASHING ataupun CACIAN dari para chingu**

**Okeee see you in next chapter untuk uri Tan Hanggeng-ge (ˇ▽ˇ)**

_(HE: uri katamu? Hey Hannie hanya milikku seorang! Kim Heechul! | AU: oke karena malaikat pencabut nyawa telah datang, lebih baik Author kaboooor | HE: besok gue goreng lo Author sarap! | AU: *nasip* (╥﹏╥))_


	2. Chapter1

**Super Junior Unek-Unek's**

**Cast : All Members Sj (13+2 = 15)**

**Genre : Parody, Humor *keduanyagagal***

**Warn : OOC, ancur, YAOI, Ide cerita Pasaran, lebay, ngawur, tidak ada bakat di EYD, NO FLAME, NO BASHING**

**(A/N) : Mungkin sudah banyak beredar ff macam ini, namun sumpah demi apapun termaksut demi suami Author a.k.a Zhoumi *plak*, Author sama sekali TIDAK berniat menjiplak ataupun mengcopy ff orang lain. Author nulis ff ini karena sering liat kegalauan chingu di twitter, facebook, myspace akan keinginan mereka untuk mengobrol dengan 15 oppadheul kelewat tampan itu! Jadi Author tegaskan sekali lagi, kalo yang gaksuka dan sudah siap menCACIMAKI Author, mending urungi niatnya dan langsung keluar dari ff ini. Terimakasih ..^.^..**

**Desclaimer : Semua member SJ mutlak hanya punya tuhan, Sment, dan keluarga. Namun jika suatu hari salah satu mereka menikah dengan Author sarap bin adorable ini, itu adalah mutlak takdir yang tak dapat di ganggu gugat!**

**(Oh tuhan desclaimer macam apa ini, mianhe chingu ****.**** )**

* * *

_**SuperJunior Unek-Unek's  
**_

**_::Chapter One::_  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Disuatu pagi yang amat sangat tentram, hiduplah 15 namja dalam sebuah dorm yang cukup besar (anggap ajayah). Dengan dipimpin seorang leader yang sangat tersiksa, hidup ke 15 namja itu sudah dipastikan sangat teramat random setiap harinya. Sehari normal, sehari berantakan, hari berikutnya hening, lusanya heboh, pokoknya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak.

Pagi ini ada 6 namja sedang duduk bersantai ria di depan sebuah layar plasma bergambar yang kita ketahui adalah televisi (-_-). Dengan Mimik wajah berbeda-beda, 6 namja itu sibuk memperhatikan layar televisi itu. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang masa bodo dan ada yang datar ekspresinya.

"Wahhh cantiknya Moon Geun Yeong itu" ucap namja berkepala agak besar aka Yesung

"Aishhh hyung aku bilangin sama Wookie loh kalo hyung berselingkuh dengan itu yeoja" jawab Donghae yang berada tepat disamping Yesung

"Wah wah wahh! Jangan dong, entar aku diputusin Wookie chagi dan aku galau apa kau akan bertanggung jawab huh?" balas Yesung mendramatisir keadaan yang berimbas Kyuhyun dan Hanggeng yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng gak jelas

"Itu sih derita hyung! Udah ah ganti aja, kita nonton siaran mancing aja yang disiarkan langsung dari Mokpo. Ne?"

Dengan sekali langkah, Donghae pun merebut paksa remot yang sudah sejam lebih berada pada genggaman erat namja titisan kura-kura itu *plak*. Yesung yang melihat gambar Moon di televisi berubah menjadi gambar ahjumma penjual ikan pun hanya bisa melongos pelan sambil mem-pout bibirnya.

"Sudah hyung ikhlaskan saja wajah yeoja itu berubah menjadi ikan, toh Wookie hyung lebih imut daripada itu yeoja. Hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun pun membahana yang diikuti oleh Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi absen suara karena serius memandangi laptop putih dihadapannya.

_(Oke kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang dilakukan oppa satu itu yang kelewat yadong *plak*, jadi kita abaikan saja dia sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada kita semua! Hahaha *mianhe Hyukppa*)_

"Heh maknae! Kata siapa Wookie lebih imut? Imutan juga aku daripada seluruh namja dimuka bumi ini. Iyakan Hannie?" ucap Heechul ke-PDan sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri pada Hanggeng.

"Hehehe, ne tentu saja kau yang paling imut Chullie chagi"

Ucapan Hanggeng sukses membuat 4 namja lainnya -Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk,Kyuhyun bersiluet muntah secara bersamaan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Heechul menghadiahi deathglare tingkat dewa kepada 4 namja itu yang sukses membuatnya pundung dipojokan(?)

Tak lama pintu dorm pun terbuka, memunculkan 3 orang namja yang sedang menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan. Setelah memberi salam, ketiga namja itu langsung masuk kedalam pantry dan meletakkan 3 kantong belanjaan itu ditempatnya. Setelah merapihkan belanjaan mereka, 3 namja itu -Sungmin,Henry,Kibum pun gabung bersama 6 namja lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu menghuni ruang tengah itu.

"Eh by the way, Author sarap bin adorable itu mana? Belum dateng juga dia?" ucap Henry sinis yang sepertinya masih menaruh dendam kusumat pada Author adorable ini *plak*

"Sok inggris lau china oleng" sahut Heechul pedas membuat Henry mempout bibirnya. "Hyung bukannya sok inggris, tapi kan Henly memang jago bahasa inggrisnya gak kaya hyung. Eh-" Kyuhyun pun keceplosan yang sukses membuat wajah Heechul memerah kesal. Tapi untung saja Hanggeng dengan baik hatinya menenangkan hati Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun menjadi sereal cemilan heebum!

"Aishh sudah hentikan! Tapi benar juga mana si Author sarap itu? Kok udah jam segini belum nongol juga" Yesung pun ikut berkomentar

"Sebentar lagi hyung, dia lagi on the way katanya" saut Eunhyuk masih menatap laptopnya (bertaubatlah Hyukppa! ╯.╰ )

"Eh tau dari mana kau Hyuk? Apa kau berniat berselingkuh -lagi dengan Author sarap itu setelah kemarin kau memeluk dirinya tepat dihadapanku? Kau sungguh jahat Hyuk" Donghae pun berlari ala bollywood stlye menuju kamarnya setelah mendramatisir keadaan. 8 namja lainnya pun sontak sweatdrop hingga Eunhyuk Mimisan mendengar ucapan dramatisir dari couplenya.

"Itu ikan ngapa jadi sinetron banget?" Kyuhyun kembali menjadi maknae setan

"Sudah abaikan, eh Hyuk tau dari mana kau kalo Author sarap itu sedang ontheway?" Yesung kembali meluruskan topik pembicaraan yang sudah ngalor-ngidul setelah Eunhyuk membersihkan Mimisannya

"Ini tadi itu Author abis update twitter bilang lagi ontheway, palingan bentar lagi juga nongol hyung. Tunggu saja" jawab Eunhyuk yang sudah mematikan laptopnya (alhamdulillah...)

7 namja yang lain pun hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ketujuh namja itu kembali dengan aktifitasnya semula, menonton acara televisi yang sudah berubah gambar menjadi yeoja cantik bukan ahjumma dengan ikan-ikannya.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Author sarap bin adorable itu muncul. Ke 7 namja itupun sudah mulai bosan menunggu kedatangan Author. Mereka pun mulai pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur yang sekarang sudah diisi oleh Ryewook dan Zhoumi yang sedang berkolaborasi memasak nasigoreng kimchi dengan dezert pudding coklat saus tiram(?).

Dua orang koki dadakan itupun mulai menunjukkan keahlian mereka. Bak sedang syuting acara Golden Stage 'Cooking Cooking', keduanya dengan handalnya memotong-motong daging ayam dengan pisau yang besar sambil ngedance lagu Perfection. Goyang sana goyang sini, sedangkan 7 namja yang melihatnya sudah menjedutkan kepala mereka ke kursi sofa yang jelas-jelas empuk.

Tak lama datanglah Leeteuk bersama dengan Siwon yang entah dari mana. Leeteuk pun langsung menghampiri ke7 saengnya yang secara mengenaskan tergeletak setelah bermasal ria menjedutkan kepala mereka di kursi sofa. Sementara Siwon langsung nimbrung duo koki kelewat babo yang masih ngedance ditambah karokean lagu Perfection.

**[Siwon] Haet sari haneul arae sarajilddae Baram i sesang sogeeopseojilddae Badaga morae cheoreom malla galddae Geuddae nan isarang eulpo gihalge**

**[Rywook] Geunyeo neunwan byeokhan shinye pijomul Geunyeo neunwan jeonhan na manye pisache**

**[Zhoumi] Oh! Taewanmi nae shimjang jonjaereul**

**Oh! My Lady nae geilggae uji woahh~**

**Geunyeoye nun sseopgwadunun, geunyeoye yeop seongwamokseon, Geunyeoye geu a reumdaum Oh! Taewanmi**

_(Berlangsung seterusnya sampai ketiganya kelelahan)_

**TINGNONG-TINGNONG!**

Bel dorm itupun berbunyi membabibuta membuat seisi dorm kesal bukan main. Dan bukannya ada yang membukakan pintu, ke11 namja didalam malah berebut menyuruh salah satu diantara mereka membukakan pintu. Awalnya seluruh mata tertuju pada Heechul dan Hanggeng yang sedari awal sudah menebar kemesraan yang membuat 10 member lainnya mendengus kesal. Namun karena Heechul menghadiahi ke 10 namja itu deathglare tingkat dewa, akhirnya ke 10 namja itu dengan sangat amat terpaksa menyerahkan Leeteuk sebagai tumbal untuk membukakan pintu.

**CEKLEK~**

Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan Author sarap bin adorable dengan dandanan ala jengkelin plus tas besarnya yang didapat dari Carefour (oke buka aib -_-). Dengan sangat amat terpaksa juga, Leeteuk mengijinkan Author sarap bin adorable itu masuk ke ruang tengah mereka. Senyum sejuta waat pun sudah dipersembahkan Author untuk ke11 namja didalam. Tetapi sungguh mengenaskan karena tak ada satupun dari ke11 namja itu yang tersenyum bahagia melihat kedatangan Author.

Sekarang Author sudah duduk di kelilingi ke11 namja kelewat ganteng itu. Dengan pandangan berbeda-beda, Author sarap bin adorable itu mengeluarkan sebuah ipad putih dari tasnya. Siwon dan Eunhyuk kompak menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat Author memegan ipad putihnya. Author sarap bin adorable ini yang mempunyai insting sekuat Kyuhyun pun langsung mendeathglare kedua namja itu walaupun sangatlah GAGAL!

_(WonHyuk: hahaha sukur deathglare lu ga mempan! |AU: huh oppa jahat :( |WonHyuk: pen banget lau dibaikin? |AU: huaaa zhou-ge bantu istrimu ini jeballl :'( |HR: *siapin linggis* » *lempar Author*)_

"Thor, kok lama banget sih datangnya? Akukan sudah menunggu cukup lama" suara Hanggeng pun terdengar yang langsung membuat Author mesem-mesem gajelas

"Huaaa jadi gege nunggu kedatangan aku? Huaaa mianhe gege aku terlalu lama biasa macet" jawab Author

"Cih dasar Author sarap kegenitan!" suara nenek sihir itupun terdengar sadis ditelinga Author

"Ehh bukan, aku bukan nunggu dirimu. Aku menunggu unek-unek yang akan disampaikan fans ku untukku" jawaban Hanggeng sukses membuat 10 namja lainnya dengan kompak menertawai Author yang pundung di pojokan

"Hahaha sukur kau Author sarap!" Heechul benar-benar menabur(?) bensin di atas api

"Huh dasar aku kira, nih ada di ipadku. Gege langsung saja menjawabnya dibawah unek-unek itu ne?"

Author pun kembali dari pojokan sambil menyerahkan ipad putih itu kepada Hanggeng.

"Yasudah aku balik dulu yawhh masih harus syuting lagi soalnya. Babay oppadheul *lambai-lambai bak miss univers*" Author pun menghilang bagai setan tak bertuan(?)

"Akhirnya Author sarap itu pergi juga" ucap Leeteuk yang diamin semua member -_-"

Dengan semangat 45, Hanggeng langsung dikerubungi ke7 namja yang juga semangat ingin membacanya. Hanggeng pun membuka file pertama yang berisi unek-unek pertama dari fansnya.

**-From : itakyuu lover » Hangeng-gege ni hao ?**

**ge ge wo yoi gen ni suo cung wen ge yi ma ?**

**hao ba wo ce dao SuJu Gege bu hui ting ..**

**wo suo yin ni wen pa .. heheh *plak d geplak Author krna sok pk bhsa mndrin sep .. ud d set bhsa indonesia *plak ud ni bnrn ..Hangeng gege ...**

**koq gege d dnia nyata ud gx knsen brg suju sih TT kyuu sdih bgt *ngis d plka Yesung Oppa trus koq gege sk d psgin ma Siwon sih d fanfic lain ..**

**kyuu gx sng nih .. gege cm punya Chulie Oppa seorang ...trus gege jdi gni ...sebenarnya gini ...**

**e . ... jdi gni gege ... um ... gege ak minta adik donk dri gege ma Heechul gege ...hehehe ya ud sgtu aj hehehe zai jian gege ..annyeong Oppadeul Yesung Oppa neomu saranghae ! *plak-**

"Huahahah dia ternyata mencintaiku, huaaa bertambah lagi deh satu cloud Indonesia" ucap Yesung kegirangan, namun tak bertahan lama karena Ryewook yang mendengar dari dapur pun segera mendeathglare Yesung.

Hanggeng pun senyum-seyum pervert membaca unek-unek pertama dari fans nya, sementara Heechul sudah mulai bulsying membaca unek-unek pertama itu

**-hahaha, sepertinya kau sukses membuat Author sarap ini dan member lainnya bingung membaca kalimat chinamu chagi. Mianhe chagi, aku memang sudah sibuk denganku sampai Chullie saja memarahiku huhu~ wah soal adik kau tanya saja pada Chullie ya apa dia mau membuat dalam waktu dekat ini. Kekeke Yesung-ge sedang dideathglare tuh sama Wookie karna kesenengan mendapat cinta lagi darimu. Xie-xie sudah mengirimi aku unek-unek ne^^-**

Hanggeng pun selesai membalas unek-unek pertama dari fansnya. Ia menatap Heechul pervert yang makin membuat Heechul bulsying.

"Hangeng-ge, ayo baca lagi sepertinya kau mendapat banyak unek-unek" pinta Henry yang langsung diiyakan oleh Hanggeng

**-From : Eunhyuk's wife » Hyaaaa.. gege kok betah sama setan itu? #nunjuk hechul *dibunuh. Gege ajarin aku bahasa mandarin dong.. masa nilai bahasa mandarin aku cuman 7? *curhat. Gege~ jangan pernah kau tinggalkan apalagi melupakan super junior -.- berani melakukan itu, akan kubuat kau menjadi-**

"Eh Hyuk, kau sudah menikah dengan yeoja itu eoh?" tanya Yesung kelewat polos

"Aishh tentu saja belum, akukan setia pada ikan mokpo yang masih ngambek itu" jawab Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Yesung

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia bilang aku setan eoh? Jelas-jelas yang setan itu maknae didepanku!" umpat Heechul tak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Hanggeng pun kembali bersiap membalas unek-unek tersebut setelah memberi ciuman kening untuk Heechul yang membuat Author ngiri 100%!

**-aneyong chagi... Sebelumnya, apakau tau Chullieku sedang mengumpat dirimu? Heheh, hem kenapa aku bisa betah dengan Chullie? Jelas karena Chullie sangat menyayangiku^^. Jinjja? Wah datanglah ke dorm dan aku akan mengajarimu otte? Tidak akan chagiya, tenang saja ne. Hayoo kau akan mengapakan aku? Xie-xie sudah mengirimi aku unek-unek mu ne^^-**

"Hannie, sudah dua balasan dan keduanya memakai kata chagi. Apa kau mencintai mereka eoh?" sungut Heechul cemburu yang malah ditertawai oleh saeng-saengnya

"Hahaha, tenang saja Chullie hanya dirimu yang aku cinta didunia ini"

Heechul pun bulsying mentok kelangit ke7 diperlakukan begitu manis oleh namja china itu. Sementara Henry dan Yesung, merasa pundung dipojokkan karena kedua kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan masakan mereka yang sudah hampir sejam tak kunjung matang.

_(Yaiyalah Zhoumi-ge sama Wookie-ge kan masaknya pake goyangan erotis, gimana mau cepet mateng? Hahaha *plakplok*)_

Hanggeng kembali menatap ipad putih itu dan membaca unek-unek ketiga dari fansnya

**-From : Leenahanwoo » GYAAAA, gw mau nyampein uneg-uneg gw pada Han Gege ... Gw perkenalkan diri dulu, gw anak bungsunya KangTeuk ... Gege, kapan gw bisa punya ponakan? Pengen tau gimana perpaduan Korean Cinderella dan Chinese Dragon, muehehehe ... Gege terlalu pendiam sih, ga agresif .**

**Gege, ajarin gw ngedance donk ... Biar bisa pamer gitu ma cecungu2 yg ngeremehin dance gw ... Oke?-**

Hanggeng pun kembali tersenyum dan membalas unek-unek ke3 itu.

**-hahaha kau anaknya KangTeuk-ge? Hem kau ingin punya keponakan? Gampang bisa diatur, tapi kau bujuk Chullie ku untuk membuatnya ne? Hem tentu saja perpaduannya menjadi sangat amat WAH! Kau mau? Datang saja ke dorm kami dan aku pasti akan mengajarimu dance. Xie-xie Leenahanwoo^^-**

"Teuki hyung, kau sudah mempunyai anak lagi? Kenapa tak bilang pada kami?" tanya Ryewook polos yang ternyata sudah bergabung bersama Zhoumi juga tentunya

"Aishh susah jika punya saeng kelewat polos" dengus Leeteuk pelan namun tetap bisa didengan oleh Ryewook

"Gege, baca lagi dong unek-uneknya ne?" pinta Henry dengan mochieyes(?) andalannya

"Hem mianhe Henly, unek-unek untukku sudah habis huhu"

"Hyungdheul, bagaimana kalo kita makan saja? Makanan buatan ku, Zhoumi-ge dan Siwon hyung sudah matang loh! Ayooo makan"

Mendengar kata makanan, mata ke7 namja itu langsung bersinar-sinar bak mendapat berlian berkilo-kilo karat(?). Dengan semangat 45, semua namja itu berjalan rebutan menuju ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi makanan ala trio SuperJunior-M yang dibuat dengan sepenuh goyangan(?). Tak butuh lama, makanan yang jumlahnya lebih dari 5 menu langsung habis dimakan namja kelaparan dalam waktu 15 menit saja! Author yakin kalo ada kontes makan banyak dalam waktu tercepat, boyband ini akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Semua member yang tadi makan bersama pun kembali lagi keruang tengah kecuali Sungmin, Ryewook dan Henry yang secara sukarela mau mencuci seabrek piring bekas mereka. Sementara itu diruang tengah Hanggeng meletakkan ipad Author begitu saja dilantai. Demi apapun itu ipad terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan layar membentuk putaran hitam putih(?).

"Hem ohya, itu Author sarap kapan balik kesini? Apa dia udah kebanyakan ipad dirumahnya eoh?" ucap Zhoumi sambil melirik kearah ipad yang masih tergelatak di lantai

_(Omona, oppadheul asal kalian tau Author dapet itu ipad dengan cara mencuri paksa dari appa Author, hiksss hiksss (╥﹏╥))_

"Yaudah ipadnya buat gue aja, itung-itung nambah koleksi ipad" timpal Siwon

"Aishh jangan! Kalian berdua kan sudah punya ipad, bagaimana kalo ipad itu disumbangkan aja ke gue? Itung-itung buat pengganti laptop gue yang udah lapuk itu" Eunhyuk ikut nimbrung

"Aishh jangan kalian serahkan ipad itu pada siluman monyet sebelum koleksi vidoe yadongnya bertambah banyak!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosanya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan kasih sayang dari Eunhyuk

Dengan sigap, Hanggeng meraih ipad tak bertuan itu sebelum menimbulkan korban jiwa karena memperebutkannya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Hanggeng pun menyelamatkan ipad itu kekamarnya diikuti Chullie. Zhoumi, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat kecuali Eunhyuk yang mulai senyum-senyum pervert.

_(Kalian pasti tau bukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hyukppa? Oke biarkan masalah itu menjadi konsumsi dia saja kecuali chingu berminat menemani Hyukppa menonton video tuttt *sesor*)_

::

::

::

Hari sudah gelap, bersisa Leeteuk, Henry dan Zhoumi didalam dorm. Sisanya sedang melakukan pekerjaannya atau sekedar bershopping ria. Ketenangan sangat terasa karena setan penghuni dorm (read:KyuhyunHeechul) sedang tak berada didalam dorm. Namun ketenangan itu harus harus terhenti saat bel dorm itu kembali berbunyi membabi buta.

"Zhou bukakan pintu dulu, itu manusia mengganggu saja" sungut Leeteuk terganggu

"Ah malas ge. Chagiya kau saja yang membukanya gih" Zhoumi malah balik menyuruh Henry

"Huh kau menyebalkan gege" Henry pun mempout kan bibirnya beberapa centi dan menjalankan tubuhnya menuju pintu yang tak berhenti berdering itu.

**CEKLEK~**

"Anneyong oppadheul" sapa seseorang yang ternyata Author dengan senyum 1000 wattnya

"Eh Author, masuk thor ada Mimi-ge dan Teuki hyung didalam"

"Jinjja? Huaaaaa malam ini adalah malam ku, huahahaha" mata Author itu berbinar-binar bagai habis mendapat harta warisan 7 tahun tak habis-habis

"Aishh jangan kegenitan ne? Jika tidak aku cincang kau 1000 bagian!"

Author melet kepada Henry dan langsung meninggalkan Henry yang benar-benar emosi terhadap Author itu. Tak lama, Author pun menghampiri Zhoumi dan Leeteuk yang sedang ber-asoy ria didepan televisi plasma mereka. Tanpa diundang, Author itu langsung duduk diantara Zhoumi dan Leeteuk yang langsung dideathglare tingkat malaikat oleh Henry.

"Aneyong Zhoumi-ge dan Teuki oppa. Ohya ipad ku mana? Aku mau mengumpulkan unek-unek buat chapter depan"

"Noh dikamar Hanggeng-ge" ucap Zhoumi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari televisi

"Yah ambilkan dong oppa entar kalo Author yang ngambil jadi fitnah kalo misalnya Hanggeng-ge terpikat pada Author"

"Demi apapun kau terlalu mendramatisir Author sarap!" tiba-tiba Henry ikut nimbrung dengan suara antusiasnya

"Dasar Henry-ge menyebalkan!

"Kau tunggu saja, aku akan ambilkan dulu ne"

Author pun manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun melenggang bebas menuju kamar Hanggeng mengambil ipad milik Author. Selama Zhoumi mencari, Author sarap bin adorable itu terus saja memandangi wajah Leeteuk yang teramat tampan baginya. Bagi Author, kalo misalnya Leeteuk itu icecrem ia ingin terus menjilat icecream tersebut *iyuhhh*.

"Ini ipadmu, ohya besok giliran siapa?" tanya Zhoumi seraya memberikan ipad milik Author sarap bin adorable

"Xie-xie gege. Hem mwolla, aku lihat review dulu paling banyak untuk siapa ne? Aku pulang dulu yawh, babay oppadheul ganteng *kissbye*"

**CLINGG~** Author sarap bin adorable itupun menghilang dengan kumpulan asap putih yang tersisa. Ketiga namja itu tak lagi kaget, namun hal itu malah membuat ketiganya gondok bukan main. Dipikiran ketiganya hanya ada satu alasan ; KENAPA PAKE MENCET BEL KALO BISA NGILANG?

"Author kamseupay dasar!" sungut Henry

"Iyuuuh kamseupay!" timpal Zhoumi dengan gaya banci taman lawang

"Dasar Author rakjel!" Leeteuk pun ikut menghujat Author itu

::

::

::

TBC~

* * *

**Huaaaa akhirnya chap pertama selesai juga. Namun Author dan Hanggeng-ge cukup kecewa karena hanya 3 unek-unek yang masuk *nangis bareng Hanggeng-ge*. Well Author dan oppadheul berharap chap depan yang mengirimi review banyak biar oppadheulnya senanggggg =^.^=**

**Ohya buat chap depan, terserah readerdheul untuk memilih siapa pemain utamanya ne? Langsung saja tulis unek-uneknya dan siapa bias yang mau dipakai(?) untuk chap depan!**

**Akhirnyaaaaa sayonara in next chapter gurlsssss ;)**


End file.
